Plutôt mourir
by DiNozzoGirl
Summary: "Mais elle n'abandonnerait pas. Elle ne l'abandonnerait pas. Jamais. C'était cette idée de lâcheté, de trahison, qui la faisait continuer de courir, alors même que tout son être lui criait de s'arrêter, que de toutes façons il était trop tard" Tony, Ziva. Deux aimants à ennui. Et ce n'est pas près de s'arrêter.


_Coucou les gens ! :D C'est DG !_

 _Je suis enfin en vacances, et donc enfin de retour sur ! Depuis le temps..._

 _En tout cas, sachez que l'écriture m'a beaucoup manqué, et que ça m'a fait énormément de bien d'écrire ce texte, très court. On ne change pas ses habitudes :p_

 _Donc, nous avons ici le prologue d'une nouvelle fiction appelée... je sais pas... "Plutôt mourir"_

 _J'espère donc que ce texte va vous plaire, et que ce soit le cas ou non, donnez-moi votre avis en review :)_

 _Bonne lecture ! :D_

...

-Ne te retournes pas. Tony, ne te retournes pas !

L'israélienne, quelques mètres à peine derrière lui, peinait à le suivre. Pourtant, elle courrait le plus vite qu'elle le pouvait, et ce malgré l'immense douleur à son pied droit. Elle ne pouvait pas le rattraper, mais elle réussissait tout de même à le suivre, et ça lui convenait.

-Ne t'arrête pas ! Ils sont juste derrière nous !

En disant ces mots, elle avait encore perdu quelque mètre par rapport à l'italien. Mais elle n'abandonnerait pas. Elle ne l'abandonnerait pas. Jamais. C'était cette idée de lâcheté, de trahison, qui la faisait continuer de courir, alors même que tout son être lui criait de s'arrêter, que de toute façon il était trop tard. Ça ne servait plus à rien. Mais jamais elle ne le laisserait seul face à ces hommes. Hommes. Ce qu'ils leur avaient fait était inhumain, et personne ne mériterait de vivre ne serait-ce qu'un dixième de ce qu'ils avaient subi. Personne.

Il continuait de courir, la nuit finissait de tomber. Il avait du mal à voir deux mètres devant lui. Le vent soufflait et l'empêchait de calculer à quelle distance se trouvait Ziva au son de sa voix. A quelques mètres ? Une dizaine ? Et s'il elle s'était fait attrapée, sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte ? Il ne pouvait pas y penser, pas plus qu'il ne pourrait continuer de cours encore longtemps.

Il tourna à droite. Puis à gauche, et encore à gauche. Ici, rien ne se ressemblait. Chaque maison, chaque immeuble était totalement différent du précédent. Il ne réussissait cependant pas le moins du monde à se repérer. Pourtant, tout était si... particulier. Si personnel. Mais il n'arrivait plus à se concentrer, il avait de plus en plus de mal à respirer, et ses jambes faiblissaient vivement sous son poids pourtant devenu faible, trop faible. Depuis combien de temps n'avait-il pas eu un vrai repas, déjà ? Une semaine, un mois, … ? Combien ? Et depuis combien de temps avaient-ils réussi à s'échapper ? Quelques heures ? Il ne savait plus depuis combien de temps il courrait, ni pour quelle raison il le faisait. Mais même là, sans savoir pourquoi, il continuait à courir, sentant que sa vie était en danger. La sienne... et celle de Ziva.

Ziva... Elle s'était retrouvée embarquée dans cette histoire sans l'avoir voulu, alors qu'elle n'était pas le moins du monde concernée par celle-ci. Elle... Elle n'aurait pas dû, elle n'aurait jamais dû se retrouver ici, avec lui. Éloignée de tout, de tout le monde. Leur famille, leurs amis, leurs collègues. Éloignés de leur vie.

Il s'arrêta. Il ne pouvait plus, n'arrivait plus à continuer. L'air ne s'infiltrait plus correctement à travers ses poumons, et tout son corps était engourdi. Pourtant, debout ici au milieu de tout et de nul part, il resta planté là. Debout, le dos droit. La douleur que cette position lui procurait ne dépassait pas sa colère. Il se devait de rester fier, il ne devait pas les laisser gagner.

Il ne se retourna pas. Il attendit, dos à ses ennemis. Face à la liberté qu'il avait pourtant tant convoité durant ces derniers mois, et qui à présent était si proche mais en même temps si loin. Il ne détacha pas son regard de l'horizon. Il entendit les voix des hommes qui le poursuivait se rapprocher. Il ne bougea pas. Lorsqu'un couteau lui transperça la jambe, il ne cilla pas. Lorsque il sentit une ferme poigne se refermer autour de ses épaules, il ne cilla. Et lorsqu'il se sentit partir loin, tellement loin de cet endroit qu'il détestait tant, il n'avait pas peur. La peur avait laissé place à la colère, la douleur à la haine.

Il se sentit partir, et pria pour ne jamais revenir.

Plutôt mourir que de revivre ça.

Plutôt mourir.


End file.
